dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditto Jedi Order
The Ditto Jedi Order is a new Jedi Order for the Ditto Galaxy, its headquarters on Dittotopia. The Ditto Galaxy has few Jedi, and even fewer of them are in the Order, but all its members are loyal in defending the galaxy from Sith and other threats. The Order's temple is underground, not far behind the Ditto Mansion in Ditto Town. The Grand Master and founder of the Ditto Jedi Order is Joey the Jedi Ewok. History First Ditto Jedi Order It is known that the Jedi in the Ditto Galaxy were once organized into an Order nearly a thousand years before the Chake Wars. The first Order was founded in the year 510 AES by Jedi Knight Allyn Norano after the fall of the Ditto Sith Empire. This Order lasted over nine hundred years, eventually being disbanded at the end of the War of Destruction in 1452 AES. For the next thirty-nine years, any Jedi that lived in the Ditto Galaxy operated on their own, or in small groups. At some point, a group of Jedi banded together in Ditto Monstropolis, serving that city's Senate. Second Ditto Jedi Order Near the beginning of the Ethan Wars in 1491 AES, some strange things began happening in the Ditto Mansion. There were rumors of a monster, floors were collapsing, havoc was everywhere. Joey the Jedi Ewok and a few others went to search for the monster, and found one of many strange things in the Mansion. A slide that slid far down beneath the Mansion, to some secret ancient tunnels. Rather lost, the Dittotopians searched the tunnels, lit only by Joey's lightsaber and a few others lights they happened to have with them. Finally they came to a large chamber, seemingly an ancient Council Chamber for an ancient race of protectors of Ditto Town. Or perhaps they were plotting war against Dittotopia. No one ever found out who they were. After a while more of searching, the Dittotopian explorers found the "monster." However, it turned out not to be a monster, but a small red monster-like "guardian" of the ancient tunnels. He served the Masters of the Chambers. Now for a while, Joey had been aware of the need to start a new Jedi Order on Dittotopia, and this seemed like the perfect headquarters for it. So he and another Jedi or two claimed the tunnels for their use, and the Guardian swore allegiance to them. He continues to guard the tunnels to this day. After giving the Dittotopians a map of the tunnels, that would actually show who was in the tunnels and where they were (but no one ever saw figures on the map move - they just noticed later that they had moved), the red Guardian showed them a secret entrance to the tunnels about a mile behind the Mansion. Then the explorers emerged, defeated Ethan in the first battle of the Ethan Wars, and Joey began recruiting Jedi into the Order. It began with just Joey and his Padawan, Orin, and Zacce Nalum on the Ditto Jedi Council, but slowly the Order grew to include Sh'thaura Tarterus, Cameron, Xavier, Roccondil, Lord Burgen, Maria Sanchez, and many others. To Joey's dismay, not long after the forming of the Order, his padawan Orin left unexpectedly. Assuming the best, that Orin had gone on an important mission to save many lives and didn't have time to notify his Master, Joey moved on. He watched as more and more left the Order. Many simply left or disappeared, while Zacce Nalum lost his Force powers in a battle with a Sith. Soon the only ones left where Joey, Roccondil, Lord Burgen, Maria, and his former padawan Rojo. The only ones on the Council were himself, Roccondil, and Lord Burgen. Joey did not yet trust Rojo to be on the Council due to his still great anger, and Sh'thaura was married. One of the laws of this Council is that if you are married or in love, you cannot be on the Council, but can still be a member of the Order. After Doga's War in 1493 AES, Joey retired from active duty, devoting his time to guiding the Jedi Order and training new apprentices. Over the subsequent years, the Order slowly began to grow. Some time after the Time Rift Crisis, Sh'thaura began a Jedi Academy on an abandoned orbiting space dock, teaching students in the way of the Force and The All. In 1500 AES, completion of the Ditto Jedi Temple was completed, finally fulfilling the dream of the original Ditto Jedi Order's founder, Allyn Norano. Category:Factions Category:Good Characters Category:Ditto Jedi Order